1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote control, a lighting system including the remote control, and a luminaire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, luminaires with a wireless communication function are known. The luminaires with wireless communication functionality each include an antenna for wireless communication and perform processing according to a control signal which is a wireless signal received by the antenna (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-145634).